


In Extremis

by swtalmnd



Series: Gift Ficlets for Chat Fronds [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Extremis Tony Stark, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: With Extremis, Tony doesn't mind about the temp, but his supersoldier boyfriends run kinda hot.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Gift Ficlets for Chat Fronds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880305
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	In Extremis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/gifts).



> This message brought to you by Goths in Hot Weather and the nefarious newtypeshadow.

Tony reached out with his brain and turned on the AC, fans on high, the breeze helping the two panting puddles turn back into supersoldiers.

"Thanks, doll," said Bucky, rolling over like a walrus once his front had dried off a bit.

Steve followed in a graceless flop. The two tended to run hot when they exerted themselves, and, well, with Tony's new Extremis stamina, boy had they ever.

"Got our blood up real good," mumbled Steve, face mashed into the cool pillows.

"You two gotta tell me when it's getting too much," said Tony. He stretched languidly, feeling the fans like a distant comfort with his skin already cooled by Extremis, the sweat and its useful chemicals recycled back into his system.

Steve snorted. "You're spoiled from the inside out now," he said, rolling back into touching range. He dragged a sweaty palm down Tony's smooth, dry skin. 

Tony let Extremis analyze Steve's body chemistry and sighed at the results. "I gotta build JARVIS a butler bot."

"What?" said Bucky, sitting up onto his elbows to peer around.

"He's gonna get us somethin' to drink," Steve translated.

"Awesome," said Bucky. He sprawled back like a cat, sexy all over again, and Tony had to table those thoughts -- feeding and watering his supersoldiers was an important step in their care, he'd found.

"I'm gonna order us some takeout, too. You two need to eat real food if you're gonna keep up with me."

Steve and Bucky dissolved into snorting giggles. "That is so not how we thought this would go," said Steve, watching as Tony went naked to the minibar.

"We thought we'd have to go easy on your poor frail old man body." Bucky leered at him.

"I'm less than half your ages," said Tony with a vaguely offended look. "JARVIS, can you automate the AC in here? Tune it to them."

"Of course, sir," said the AI. "I have ordered you all a substantial, healthy meal. The Golden Palace will be sending over a full banquet for both your floor and the common area, and have promised to use the recyclable packaging."

"At least if I'm gonna eat trash, it'll be tasty trash," said Tony. Nanite renewal required more than the usual dietary supplements.

"Hey, be nicer to your boyfriend," said Steve with a smirk. "It's not his fault he's got no class."

Steve absolutely deserved the pillow to the face, and the bottle of cold, specially formulated sports drink that hit his stomach a second later. Bucky smirked as he caught his own drink without looking, and Tony shook his head. They might be idiots, but they were his idiots now.


End file.
